bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 164 (Coaster Hills)
Production Ring Around The Deema Snow Guppy and the Seven Starfish Bubblella and Prince Charming The Littlest Fish Trivia Molly and her friends no longer wear their normal outfits the guppies wore royal outfits and Molly wore her Princess Knight outfit Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Tabitha St Germain as Juan # Shannon Chan Kent as Charlotte # Claire Corlett as Amethyst Oona and Nonny have no lines in this episode but they're seen going down a cliff Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're playing royalty." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready to play royal kingdom.) * Zach: "Okay is everything ready." * Leah: "I think so." * Zach: "Great." * Leah: "Let's get playing." * Zach and Leah's Dad: "What are you guys doing." * Leah: "We're playing knights and princesses." * Zach: "Using jousting poles." * Leah: "Swords and shields." * Zach: "Being noble and brave." * Leah: "And shooting bows and arrows." (She shoots an arrow at their father.) * Zach and Leah's Dad: "Have fun kids." * Both: "We will." * Zach: "These horses are the best." * Leah: "I wish they we're real horses." * Zach: "Yeah.That would be so awesome." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are in an enchanted forest.) * Zach: "Wow an enchanting forest." * Leah: "Where are we." * Zach: "I don't know." * Leah: "Look out." * Zach: "Yikes." (Something galloped past Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "Is that the guppies." * Leah: "Come to think of it.Of course.Let's go see them." (They whistled for the horses.They get on them and they galloped after the guppies.) * Leah: "Where did you learn how to control a horse." * Zach: "Think you can do better." * Leah: "Yes.I do believe that I can do better." (They soon see the guppies.) * Zach: "Hi guys." * Leah: "Hello." * Gil: "Hi Leah.Hi Zach." * Zach: "Hi everyone." * Leah: "Hello." * Molly: "Hi Leah.Hi Zach.Like our horses." * Deema: "They're so amazing." * Goby: "I agree." * Rupert: "Faster Shorty." (Two nearby fairies are looking at a sign.) * Juan: "What do you see here Charlotte." * Charlotte: "I see an exclamation point." * Juan: "What else." * Charlotte: "A cliff." * Juan: "Oh my.Maybe we should perched on horses." (They perched on the galloping horses.) * Zach: "We're heading for a cliff." * Leah: "Everybody hang on tight to your horses." (They went down a hill.) * Molly: "That was fun wasn't it Rupert." * Rupert: "Yes.Lots of fun." * Gil: "Guys look." * Molly: "It's a kingdom." * Goby: "Let's go see it." * Evan: "What are we waiting for." * Lucas: "C'mon." (They swam in the kingdom.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." (They watched as the Squires do knightly things.) * Molly: "Guess what my royal subjects.Today's the day of the royal race." * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." * Molly: (Sighs)"I always wanted to become a princess knight." * Rupert: "You do." * Molly: "Yep.I mean I would've made a true Princess Knight.Besides there's a lot more to being a princess.Besides wearing a beautiful dress.So I wanted to become a Princess Knight.I really want to make my dream of being a princess knight come true." * Juan: "A princess knight." * Charlotte: "You wanna become a Princess Knight." * Molly: "Yeah.Oh let me introduce myself.I'm Princess Molly at your service and these are my friends and these are our fellow adventurers.Zach and Leah." * Zach: "Hi guys." * Leah: "Wow two fairies." * Juan: "I'm Juan and this is Charlotte." * Charlotte: "Hi fellow travelers." * Molly: "I wanna become a Princess Knight and make my dream of sing a princess knight come true.How do I become a Princess Knight.I need some help." * Charlotte: "A princess knight you say.Well you have to have magic in order to do it." * Juan: "And guess what.We have a present for you." (Juan and Charlotte made a knightly heart necklace appear on Molly.) * Molly: "A knightly heart necklace.Thank you it's so pretty." * Juan: "In order to become a Princess Knight you have to say the special chant." * Charlotte: "Say this chant.My Heart is bright.Time to be a Princess Knight and you'll become a Princess Knight." * Molly: "Okay.It's time to make my dream come true by the power of magic.My Heart is bright.Time to be a Princess Knight." (And just like that Molly turned into a Princess Knight.) * Molly: "Wow I'm a princess knight." * All: "Wow." * Glimmer: "You're so so so sparkly." * Chloe: "I agree." * Gil: "This is awesome." * Goby: "The best." * Deema: "Now there's something really amazing." * Evan: "Did you see that." * Lucas: "Molly's a Princess Knight." * Rupert: "Well I need my armour.If I can just put it on." (Rupert manages to put on his armour.Then suddenly he fell down.) * Rupert: "Than again.Maybe not." (Meanwhile at the royal stables.) * Molly: "Okay.Now I need a noble steed for the royal race." * Juan: "We got the perfect unicorn for you Molly." * Charlotte: "Molly.We like you to meet Amethyst the Unicorn." * Molly: "Hi Amethyst.It's me Princess Molly." * Amethyst: "Uh hi Molly." * Molly: "Will you please be my brave and noble steed for the Royal race.Please." * Amethyst: "Of course.Now that you are polite as ever." * Molly: "Great.I'm ready for the royal race." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Guppy Scout FairyTales Category:Sport-Themed Episodes